All The Support I Need
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Sequel to Supporting Your Best Friend. Troy, Gabriella, and Ben have been living together for two years now. Troy and Gabriella are now getting married to make it official. What happens when Gabriella suddenly gets pregnant with Troy's child?
1. The Wedding

Troy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He took his shaving cream out of the medicine cabinet and washed his face. He then squeezed a small amount of shaving cream into the palm of his hand. Troy massaged the cream into his face. He then picked up his razor and shaved his face. After he had finished, Troy rinsed his face off and wiped it with a towel. He looked in the mirror. Today Troy was getting married to Gabriella and also becoming a stepfather to Ben.

"Troy, are you almost ready? We have to be at the church in two hours" Chad said.

"I have to get dressed and then I will be ready to go" Troy said.

Chad stood in the doorway and smiled.

"I can't believe you are getting married to Gabriella. I always knew you both were going to end up together" Chad said.

Troy finished putting his black slacks on and started to button up his white shirt. A small boy with dark brown hair and green eyes came into the room.

"Uncle Troy!" Ben said happily.

Troy turned around and smiled. He walked over to Ben and picked him up.

"Benny! Are you excited that your mommy and I are getting married today?" Troy asked the two year old.

"Yeah, what does married mean?" Ben asked looking at Troy.

"Married means that your mommy and I are going to be together forever. We will be a family" Troy explained.

"What about daddy?" Ben asked.

"Your daddy will in our family also. Do you want us to be a family?" Troy asked.

Ben nodded. Troy smiled. He put Ben back down on the ground. Chad came into the room and smiled.

"Ben, do you need help with your tie?" Chad asked the young boy.

"I will tie it. Come here Ben" Troy said.

Ben walked over to Troy and sat down on the chair. Troy fixed Ben's tie.

"Where's mommy?" Ben asked.

"Mommy is getting ready. She is going to be in a white dress" Troy said.

"I want to go see her" Ben said.

"I will take him to go see Gabs" Chad said.

"Thanks Chad" Troy said.

Chad took Ben's hand and the two boys walked to the other side of the church. Chad knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Hello ladies. Gabriella, there is someone that wants to see you" Chad said opening the door wider.

Gabriella turned around from doing her makeup and saw Ben standing next to Chad. She walked over to Ben and picked him up.

"You look so handsome Ben. How's Uncle Troy doing?" Gabriella asked her son.

"He's doing great" Chad said answering for Ben.

Gabriella kissed Ben's cheek.

"Gabriella, you need to put your dress on. We have twenty minutes" Taylor said.

"Okay Tay. Sweetie, you need to back to see Uncle Troy okay? Mommy has to finish getting ready" Gabriella said kissing Ben's head.

"Okay" Ben said.

Chad took Ben back to the other side of the church where the men were getting ready.

"It's show time. We need to start lining up" Troy said.

After Troy and Ben, the best man, and the groomsmen had got into place, they walked down the hall and took their places. The music started playing and Troy looked down the aisle and saw his parents and Gabriella's mother walk down the aisle. Then the doors opened and Gabriella started walking down the aisle. Gabriella's dress fitted her body perfectly and the curls in her hair made Troy remember when they met. She held a bouquet of red roses and a single white rose in the center to honor her father. Gabriella got to the altar and her mother went to her side.

"Who gives this man to this woman?" the pastor asked.

"His mother and I do" Jack said.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the pastor asked.

"I do" Maria said.

Gabriella climbed the stairs until she was looking into Troy's eyes. Troy took her hands in his.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join the matrimony of Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Maria Montez. Is there anyone that objects to this?" the pastor asked.

Silence filled the room.

"The rings?" the pastor asked.

Troy looked at Chad who gave him Gabriella's ring.

"Troy, repeat after me, I, Troy take you Gabriella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." the pastor said.

" I, Troy take you Gabriella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

"Now Gabriella, repeat after me, I, Gabriella take you Troy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part

"I, Gabriella take you Troy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" Gabriella said as her eyes started to water.

Troy put the ring on Gabriella's finger and Gabriella put the ring on Troy's finger.

"You may kiss the bride" the pastor said.

Troy leaned and kissed Gabriella passionately. Everyone in the crowd cheered. Troy and Gabriella walked down the aisle and got into the limo that was going to take them to the reception.

"I love you Brie" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

The limo stopped at the restaurant and Troy and Gabriella carefully got out of the car. The couple walked in and their guest cheered. The reception started and everyone was sitting and eating. Lucille went up to the microphone.

"Gabriella has always been a part of our family. I have known Gabi since she was five years old. She always had a smile on her face and put everyone she cared about first. Sweetie, I love you so much. You have always made my son happy and welcome to the family. Troy, I swear if you hurt this girl, and I am speaking for Maria as well, that I will kill you" Lucille said.

Gabriella wiped her tears away and smiled. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips. Maria then went up to the microphone.

"Troy you have always been there for Gabriella. When we found out that her father died, you were the first one running to the house and making sure that we were okay. You are like a son to me. I will never forget when you came into the house and told me that you were in love with Gabriella when you were twelve. I love you both so much" Maria said.

Gabriella smiled and then looked at Troy.

"You told my mother that you were in love before you told me?" Gabriella asked.

"I didn't know what to do babe. I was twelve" Troy said.

Ryan then brought Ben up to the microphone. Gabriella looked at them questioningly.

"Gabriella, I am so happy that you found someone like Troy and I know he will take care of you and Ben. Ben wrote something that he wants to share with you" Ryan said.

Ryan moved the microphone down to Ben's level. He then moved to the side.

"Mommy I love you very much. I know that Uncle Troy will be a good daddy to me. Uncle Troy I love you and can't wait to play more with you. Uncle Troy plays cars with me, reads me bedtime stories, and is always there when mommy or I need him" Ben said smiling.

Gabriella had tears running down her face. Troy rubbed her back soothingly. Ryan and Ben walked over to Gabriella and Troy.

"I loved what you said honey" Gabriella said kissing Ben's cheek.

"Ben, there's going to be more playing that's for sure" Troy said smiling at his stepson.

Ben smiled and hugged his mother. He then walked over to Troy and hugged him.

"Love you Ben" Troy said.

"I love you too daddy" Ben said.

The rest of the night, everyone danced and talked to Gabriella and Troy. The couple were so happy that they were finally husband and wife.


	2. Honeymoon and A Pregnancy

Later that night, Gabriella and Troy changed into some comfortable clothes. They were leaving for their honeymoon that night. Troy was taking Gabriella to Hawaii. Gabriella put her wedding dress in the box and then went down the hall in the hotel and knocked on Troy's hotel room door.

"Hello gorgeous" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. She and Troy walked into the hotel room. Gabriella saw Ben sleeping. She knew it was going to be hard to leave him with Ryan. Gabriella walked over to the bed and shook Ben gently. Ben opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella.

"Sweetie, daddy is going to pick you up soon" Gabriella said.

"I don't want you to go mommy" Ben cried.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"I want to stay with you" Ben said as tears fell from his eyes.

Gabriella looked at Ben picked him up and brought him into her arms. She rubbed his back and kissed his head.

"Ben we will be back in a couple days. I promise. You will have fun with your daddy. I will call you every night and say night night to you" Gabriella said holding her son in her arms.

There was a knock at the door and Troy opened the door.

"Congrats Troy, where's Ben?" Ryan asked as he shook Troy's hand.

"He's talking to Gabriella. He's not happy that we are leaving him" Troy said.

"Oh, but it's only for a couple of days" Ryan said walking into the hotel room.

Ryan saw Ben curled up in Gabriella's arms.

"What's up Benny?" Ryan asked.

"Ben, daddy is here" Gabriella said.

Ben looked at Ryan. Gabriella moved the hair that was covering his eyes out of his face.

"He's upset; Ben, mommy and daddy have to go. You need to go with daddy. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you" Ben said.

"Can I have a hug and a kiss?" Gabriella asked.

Ben hugged Gabriella tightly and kissed her lips. He then walked with his father to where Troy was standing. Troy bent down to Ben's level.

"Bye Ben. Love you" Troy said hugging his stepson.

"I love you too daddy" Ben said.

Ben and Ryan then left the room. Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy.

"He will be fine, Brie. It's only for a couple days" Troy said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, we should get going to the airport" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Troy took their luggage and left the hotel. Troy parked his car at the airport and the couple walked in and stood in line to check in their luggage. After they checked their luggage in, the couple walked to the gate number and waited for their flight.

"Flight 149 to Honolulu is now boarding" the overhead speaker said.

Gabriella and Troy walked into the plane and found their seats. They sat down in their seats and waited for the plane to take off.

"I love you Mrs. Bolton" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I love you too Mr. Bolton" Gabriella said.

The plane took off and five hours later the couple arrived in Honolulu. They got their bags from baggage claim and walked to the rental car that they ordered. Troy put their luggage in the trunk and closed it. They then got into the car and drove to the hotel.

"I'm so happy we are here" Gabriella said.

"I know, the best place for a vacation" Troy said entwining their fingers together.

Troy pulled up to the hotel and parked the car. They got out of the car and went to the lobby to check in. Troy and Gabriella stood in line until they were called.

"Hi, we have reservations under Gabriella Montez" Gabriella said.

The hotel agent typed in her name and looked at her.

"Your room is ready. Here are your keys and enjoy your stay" the hotel agent said.

Troy took the keys and the couple went to the elevator and got in. They went to the fourth floor and walked until they found their room. Gabriella found their hotel room and opened the door. The couple walked in and put their luggage down. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"I love you babe" Gabriella said.

"I love you too sweetie" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips passionately. Troy started to remove her shirt and pants as she removed his. Gabriella jumped into Troy's arms and kissed him. Troy started to remove her underwear and bra. They made it to the bed and lied down. Troy and Gabriella started making love with passion.

"Troy, faster" Gabriella gasped.

"Baby, you are beautiful" Troy said.

The rest of the night, Gabriella and Troy showed each other how much they loved one another. The next morning, Gabriella turned over and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Troy sleeping. Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek. Troy opened his eyes and smiled. He pulled Gabriella closer to him.

"Do you want to go to the beach today?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, let me get dressed" Troy said getting up.

Troy and Gabriella changed into their swim suits and walked out of the hotel room. They then walked to the beach. Troy and Gabriella went into the water. Troy lifted Gabriella into his arms and kissed her lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's shoulders and kissed him passionately.

"Do you want to go snorkeling Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella rented snorkeling masks and then started swimming underwater. They saw different types of fish and plants. A couple hours later, Troy and Gabriella went back to the hotel. As soon as they got into their hotel room. Troy picked Gabriella up and pushed her against the wall. Gabriella and Troy made love. Gabriella and Troy took a shower together. An hour later, Gabriella and Troy came out of the bathroom.

"My stomach is starting to feel a little uneasy Troy" Gabriella said.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"I feel nauseated" Gabriella said.

"Could it be possible that you are pregnant?" Troy asked.

"Maybe, I mean we have been having a lot of sex" Gabriella said.

"Let's go to the pharmacy and get a couple of pregnancy tests" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

The couple left the hotel room and went downstairs. They walked to the pharmacy which was only five minutes away. Gabriella bought four pregnancy tests and paid for them. Troy and Gabriella entwined their fingers together and walked back to the hotel.

"What if I am pregnant?" Gabriella asked.

"If you are, then I will be happy. I wanted to have a baby with you at some point" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek. They got back to the hotel and went upstairs to their room. Gabriella went to the bathroom and opened the four pregnancy tests and read the directions. She took the tests and waited for three minutes.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

"What's the verdict?" Troy asked.

"The timer just went off" Gabriella said.

"Let's look at them together" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy read the instructions and looked at the test.

"The plus means positive and all the tests you took are positive" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I'm pregnant" Gabriella said.

"Are you happy?" Troy asked.

"Yes and scared" Gabriella confessed.

"Don't be scared baby. Like I said the last time, I am here whenever you need me" Troy said.

"Plus when I got pregnant the first time, you were not my husband. So I feel safer knowing that it's yours" Gabriella said.

"When we go home tomorrow, you can call Dr. Leon and set up an appointment to go get checked out" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Come on, I want to teach you how to surf" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy walked back to the beach. The couple rented two surfboards and went into the ocean. Troy taught Gabriella how to surf and they caught a couple waves before getting tired. They returned the surfboards and walked back to the hotel. Gabriella opened the door and went to the bed and lied down.

"This was fun" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, just being alone without anyone else around. We needed some "us" time" Troy said.

"Yeah, I want to call Ryan and see how Ben is doing" Gabriella said picking up her phone and dialing Ryan's number.

"Hello?" Ryan answered.

"Hey, how's Ben?" Gabriella asked.

"He's fine but he is asking about you. Do you want to talk to him?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Ryan brought the phone to Ben.

"Benny, mommy is on the phone and she wants to talk to you" Ryan told his son.

Ben looked at his father and smiled. He walked to the phone and took it out of his father's hand.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Good, I was playing with my cars" Ben said.

"What have you and daddy been doing?" Gabriella asked.

"We went to ice cream" Ben said.

Gabriella smiled through the phone.

"Oh boy. Daddy gave you sugar" Gabriella said laughing.

"Yeah and then we went to the park" Ben said.

"That sounds fun. Do you want to talk to Uncle Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

Gabriella handed the phone to Troy.

"Hey buddy. I miss you" Troy said.

"I miss you. When are you coming home?" Ben asked.

"Tomorrow. We can play cars when I get home okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Ben said.

"Well mommy and I have to go. We love you Ben" Troy said.

"I love you Uncle Troy" Ben said.

Troy and Ben hung up the phone. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"He calls me daddy and Uncle Troy" Troy said.

"What do you want him to call you? If he calls you daddy, he will think he has two fathers. It may confuse him" Gabriella said.

"He can call me dad if he wants to" Troy said.

"Okay. When we get home, we will have to talk to him about that" Gabriella said.

The rest of the night, Troy and Gabriella talked about what their future would be like once baby Bolton came.


	3. Coming Home and Telling Ben

The next morning Gabriella woke up to feel nauseous. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Gabriella emptied the remains in her stomach. Troy woke up to hearing the sound of throwing up. He got up and went to the bathroom and kneeled next to Gabriella and rubbed her back. After Gabriella finished, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Pregnant" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly. The couple then packed their suitcases and walked downstairs. They took a shuttle to the airport. Troy and Gabriella walked into the airport and checked in. They then checked their bags in and went to the departure gate. After waiting around for an hour, the overhead speaker called the flight number.

"Flight 934 to Albuquerque is now boarding" the overhead announcer said.

Gabriella and Troy walked into the plane and found their seats. Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"I feel nauseous" Gabriella mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"The bathroom is right there if you need it" Troy said pointing to the bathroom.

"Thank you babe" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly. Gabriella snuggled into Troy's side.

"Well this is going to be a trip that is not going to be forgotten. Our honeymoon was when our first child together was conceived" Troy said.

"Yeah, I hope it's a girl this time. I love you guys but a woman needs a daughter" Gabriella said.

"I hope it's a girl and she will probably look like you" Troy said kissing her nose.

"We will see" Gabriella said.

The plane took off and Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's shoulder. After four hours up in the air, the plane finally landed. Troy looked at Gabriella who was asleep.

"Baby, we landed" Troy said.

"Mmm" Gabriella said opening her eyes slowly.

Troy and Gabriella got up and walked off the plane. They then went to baggage claim and got their luggage. The couple walked out of the airport and went to Troy's car. Troy loaded the suitcases into the car. He shut the trunk and got into the car.

"Let's go see Ben" Troy said as he started driving.

Troy drove to Ryan's house and parked the car. Gabriella and Troy got out of the car and walked to the front door. Gabriella rang the doorbell. A couple minutes later, Ryan opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Ryan asked.

"It was great. We needed it. Where's Ben?" Gabriella asked.

"He's upstairs playing with his cars. I will go get him" Ryan said walking upstairs.

Troy entwined his fingers with Gabriella's. Ryan brought Ben downstairs. Ben saw Gabriella and Troy and bolted to them.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun?" Gabriella asked as Ben hugged his mother.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Thanks Ryan for taking care of him this week" Gabriella said.

"No problem. It was fun to hang out with Benny during the week" Ryan said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Ben, say goodbye to daddy" Gabriella said.

Ben turned away from his cars and ran into Ryan's arms.

"Bye buddy. I will see you next weekend. I love you" Ryan said.

"I love you daddy" Ben said hugging his father.

Ryan put Ben down and Gabriella took his hand. Ryan walked them out to the car. Troy and Gabriella put Ben into his car seat and put his seatbelt on and drove home. Troy pulled up to the driveway and parked the car. Troy unbuckled Ben from his car seat and lifted him out of the car. He put Ben on the ground. Ben ran into the house.

"Ben, we need to talk to you" Gabriella said as they got into the house.

Ben walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Troy and Gabriella sat in front of him.

"Sweetie, you are going to be a big brother" Gabriella said.

Ben looked at Gabriella confused. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Ben, mommy has a baby inside her tummy" Troy said.

"There's a baby inside of mommy's tummy?! How did it get in there?" Ben asked.

"Uncle Troy and I snuggled a lot and that's how the baby got in my tummy" Gabriella said.

"When will the baby come?" Ben asked.

"In a few months" Troy said.

"Okay" Ben said.

Ben got off the couch and went upstairs to his room. He sat down on the floor and played with his cars. Downstairs, Gabriella and Troy were talking about Ben and the baby.

"Well that went well" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I think that once your bump starts growing, he will understand" Troy said.

"Yeah, I have to call Dr. Leon to make an appointment" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

Gabriella got up from the couch and called Dr. Leon's office and made an appointment. Later that night, Gabriella tucked Ben into his bed.

"Ben, you know how Uncle Troy and I got married?" Gabriella asked the two year old.

"Yes" Ben said.

"He was wondering what you wanted to call him. He didn't know if you wanted to call him Uncle Troy still or dad" Gabriella said.

"I will call him Uncle Troy" Ben said sleepily.

"Okay, now get some sleep" Gabriella said kissing Ben's head.

Ben turned over to his side and fell asleep. Gabriella walked out of the room and went downstairs to the living room and saw Troy working on a project for work. Gabriella sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"I just talked to Ben" Gabriella said.

"What did he say?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"I asked him whether he wanted to call you Uncle Troy or dad and he said that he wants to call you Uncle Troy. He has a dad but you are his stepdad" Gabriella said.

"That's fine with me. Whatever Ben feels comfortable with" Troy said.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Leon. It's at eleven tomorrow" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said closing his laptop.

Troy turned to Gabriella and kissed her lips. He took her hand then lead her upstairs. The couple walked into the bedroom and got into bed.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant. Your mother is going to die of happiness" Gabriella said.

"I know. She will be so happy" Troy said.

Gabriella turned over in bed and looked at Troy.

"Maybe after my appointment, we can go tell your parents. They haven't seen Ben in a while" Gabriella said.

"That sounds good" Troy said.

Gabriella heard a faint cry coming from Ben's room.

"Mommy" Ben cried.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and got out of bed. They then walked to Ben's room and turned on the light.

"What happened Benny?" Gabriella asked sitting on Ben's bed and putting the two year old on her lap.

"I had a bad dream" Ben said as tears ran down his face.

"Aw baby. Do you want to talk about it?" Gabriella asked as she wiped his tears.

"The baby came and then you and Uncle Troy forgot about me" Ben said.

"Ben, you will always be my baby. Even when the baby comes. I love you so much. I will never forget about you" Gabriella said kissing his head.

"Ben, you are my best buddy. We do everything together. I would never forget about you. I love you" Troy said hugging Ben.

"But what if you do?" Ben asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"He really is your child. Always thinking of everything possible" Troy said.

"We won't forget about you Benny. I promise" Gabriella said.

"Pinky promise?" Ben asked.

Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"Pinky promise" the couple said in unison.

"You need to go to sleep now baby. Are you okay now?" Gabriella asked her son.

Ben nodded and got back into bed. Troy and Gabriella kissed Ben's head and turned off the light. The couple walked back to their bedroom and got into bed.

"This is whole thing is going to be difficult for him, Troy" Gabriella said.

"I know. Ben is just confused of what is going on. He will be fine. Give it time. You need to get some sleep" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella lied down and put her head on Troy's chest.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella woke up feeling nauseous. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Troy heard Gabriella run and got out of bed quickly. Gabriella ran to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet and released the contents in her stomach. Troy rubbed her back soothingly. After she finished, Gabriella stood up and went to the sink. She opened the medicine cabinet and took her toothbrush and toothpaste out. Gabriella brushed her teeth and then looked at Troy.

"How are you feeling today?" Troy asked as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Okay I guess. We have to get ready to go. Can you wake Ben up?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Gabriella leaned in for one last kiss. She then went to the master bedroom and picked her clothes out and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, Gabriella came out of the bathroom and felt refreshed. She walked downstairs and saw Troy and Ben eating breakfast. Gabriella kissed both Ben and Troy's cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, the shower really helped. Ben, are you ready to go?" Gabriella asked.

Ben looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Yes mommy" Ben said as he got up from his chair.

"Are you excited to see the baby today?" Gabriella asked her son.

Ben nodded. Troy, Gabriella, and Ben got ready to go. Today would answer a lot of questions that Troy and Gabriella had.


	4. Telling Parents and A Birth Plan

Troy, Gabriella, and Ben drove to Dr. Leon's office. Troy pulled up to the doctor's office and looked at Gabriella.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said nervously.

"Don't be scared baby" Troy said rubbing her back.

Troy got out of the car and opened the backseat door and unbuckled Ben from his car seat. Gabriella met them at the back of the car. They walked into the office. Troy and Ben sat down as Gabriella signed herself in. She then sat down next to Troy. A nurse came into the waiting room with a file.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

Gabriella, Troy, and Ben followed the nurse to an exam room.

"Put this gown on and take off everything except your bra" the nurse said.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Can you take Ben into the hallway for a minute so I can change?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah; come on Benny, we are going to go outside for a minute" Troy said.

Ben followed Troy out of the exam room. Gabriella changed into the gown and opened the door, allowing Troy and Ben back inside. Troy and Ben walked inside and sat on a chair that was next to the bed. Gabriella sat on the bed. A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came into the room and smiled.

"Gabriella, Troy it's been a while. Who is this?" Dr. Leon asked looking at Ben.

"Tell the doctor your name, sweetie" Gabriella said.

"Ben" Ben said.

"Hi Ben, nice to meet you, are you excited to see the baby today?" Dr. Leon asked as she shook Ben's hand.

"Yeah" Ben said shyly.

Gabriella looked at Ben and smiled.

"He's a little shy when he meets new people" Gabriella said.

"Oh that's not a problem. So you came in to confirm that you are pregnant?" Dr. Leon asked Gabriella.

"Yes, I took four pregnancy tests and they all came out positive. We just wanted to come in and make sure" Gabriella explained.

"Okay. Lie back for me, Gabriella" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella lied back on the bed. Dr. Leon lifted the gown, revealing Gabriella's flat and toned stomach. She squeezed gel onto Gabriella's stomach.

"Uncle Troy, what is that?" Ben asked as he pointed to the gel that was being put onto Gabriella's stomach.

"That's gel so we can see the baby on the computer" Troy said.

"Oh" Ben said.

Dr. Leon turned on the ultrasound and waited for it to heat up. After two minutes of waiting, Dr. Leon took the wand and moved the gel across Gabriella's stomach. She looked up at the screen and moved the wand around. She then stopped moving the wand and looked at Gabriella.

"You are ten weeks pregnant, Gabriella. Congratulations" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy.

"There's your brother or sister, Benny" Gabriella said pointing to the screen.

Ben looked at the screen.

"I don't see anything mommy" Ben said.

Troy pointed to the screen.

"See that dot Ben, that's the baby" Troy said.

"It's so small" Ben said.

"The baby has to grow. When it comes out, the baby will be bigger" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and Ben and saw them talking about the baby and smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Leon" Gabriella said.

"No problem and I will see you in a month" Dr. Leon said shaking Troy and Gabriella's hands.

Troy took Ben out of the room so Gabriella could change. Gabriella changed back into her clothes and walked out the door.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

They walked to the parking lot. Troy put Ben into his car seat and closed the door. He then went to the driver's side and got in. Troy drove home. He pulled up to the driveway and got out of the car. Troy then went to the backseat and helped Ben get out of the car. Troy, Gabriella, and Ben walked into the house.

"Babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"I want to tell your parents and my mom, is tonight okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I will call them and ask if they are available" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

Ben walked and scrunched his nose.

"Ew mommy" Ben said.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and smiled. She ran after Ben and picked him and peppered him with kisses on his face. That night, the doorbell rang. Ben ran to the door with Troy right behind him.

"Uncle Troy, can I open it?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, go ahead" Troy said.

Ben opened the door and squealed.

"Ben, you are getting so big" Lucille said.

Lucille picked Ben up and kissed his cheek. Jack gave Ben a high five. They walked into the house. Lucille put Ben on the ground and smiled when she saw Troy.

"Hi sweetie" Lucille said hugging her son.

"Hey mom" Troy said.

"So what is the news?" Jack asked.

"Let me go get Brie" Troy said running to the kitchen.

Troy got into the kitchen and smiled.

"Brie, my parents are here" Troy said.

"Okay, I'm coming" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the living room.

"Gabriella" Lucille said hugging her daughter in law.

"Hi Lucille" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked over to Jack and smiled.

"Hi coach" Gabriella said jokingly.

Jack smiled and hugged Gabriella.

The four adults sat down and looked at each other.

"What is this exciting news that you have to share?" Lucille asked.

"We would tell you but we have to wait for my mother" Gabriella said.

On cue, Maria rang the doorbell. Ben ran to the front door and waited for Troy.

"Go ahead, Benny" Troy said.

Ben opened the door and saw his grandmother. He smiled.

"GRANDMA!" Ben screamed.

Ben ran into Maria's arms. Maria kissed Ben's cheek and walked into the house with Ben in her arms. Troy and Maria walked to the living room. Maria put Ben down and greeted Lucille and Jack. She then went over to Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"What's the big news?" Maria asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Troy nodded and Gabriella looked at Troy's parents and her mother.

"I'm pregnant" Gabriella said.

Lucille's eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Lucille said hugging Troy.

"I am so happy for you Gabi" Maria told her daughter.

Gabriella looked at Troy and kissed his lips.

"How far along are you?" Lucille asked.

"Ten weeks. We are crossing our fingers for a girl" Gabriella said.

"I hope it's a girl" Maria said.

The rest of the night, the families talked about the baby. Later that night, Gabriella carried a sleeping Ben into his room. She carefully put his pajamas on and tucked him into bed. Ben opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella.

"It's okay baby. Go back to sleep" Gabriella said kissing Ben's head.

Ben closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella woke up to nausea and bolted to the bathroom with Troy walking right behind her. Gabriella sat in front of the toilet and released the contents of her stomach. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. After she finished, Gabriella stood up and walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. She then looked at Troy tiredly.

"How are you feeling today?" Troy asked.

"Okay. Not as bad. Listen, I need to talk to you about something" Gabriella said walking back to the master bedroom.

"What's up?" Troy asked as he sat on the bed and brought Gabriella closer to him.

"I want to have a water birth" Gabriella said.

"In a hospital?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I was reading about it and supposedly it's safer for the baby and allows me to have control of what's going on. What do you think?" Gabriella asked.

"If it's safer for the baby and helps you out, I am all for it" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. That day Gabriella, Troy, and Ben relaxed around the house.


	5. Morning Sickness and A Scared Ben

The next morning, Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest. Troy opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella and smiled. He leaned in to kiss Gabriella's lips but was met with the bed. Troy sat up and saw Gabriella running to the bathroom. He followed Gabriella into the bathroom and kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Ben walked by the bathroom and saw his mother throwing up. Troy looked up and saw Ben in the doorway of the bathroom. He got up from his spot next to Gabriella and walked over to Ben and kneeled down in front of him.

"Mommy is fine, Ben. The baby is making her sick" Troy said.

"Why is she sick?" Ben asked.

"The baby is growing in your mommy's tummy and that's why she is getting sick" Troy explained.

Troy looked into the bathroom and saw Gabriella getting off the floor. She then walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. Gabriella looked at Ben and smiled.

"Hi honey, don't worry I am fine. I promise" Gabriella said kissing Ben's cheek.

Gabriella hugged Ben and rubbed his back.

"Benny, go downstairs and play okay? " Gabriella said.

Ben walked downstairs. As soon as he was out of earshot, Gabriella sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"I am going back to bed. I feel awful" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"Okay. Is it just the morning sickness that is bothering you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah and also fatigue. I slept fine last night but I feel exhausted" Gabriella said.

"Just go back to bed and relax today. I will keep an eye on Ben. Do you want anything for breakfast?" Troy asked.

Gabriella walked to the bed and got in.

"Just toast right now please" Gabriella said.

Troy walked over to the bed and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I will be right back" Troy said.

Troy left the bedroom and walked downstairs. He went into the living room and saw Ben playing with his cars. Troy then walked into the kitchen and made Gabriella's toast. He then went to the refrigerator and brought the jar of peanut butter out and spread it on the toast. Troy put the peanut butter back into the refrigerator and walked upstairs. He went into the bedroom.

"Here is your toast. Do you want anything else?" Troy asked as he handed her the plate.

"No. How's Ben? I think I freaked him out" Gabriella said.

"Brie, he's fine. Ben's playing with his cars downstairs. He probably has forgotten what happened. Don't worry" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said.

"I love you too. When is Ryan picking Ben up tomorrow?" Troy asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Eleven. Tell Ben to get his stuff ready tonight" Gabriella said.

"Okay, you should take a nap, babe. Your exhausted, I can see it in your eyes" Troy said.

Gabriella had dark circles under her eyes that could not be hidden. Troy took the plate from Gabriella and tucked her into bed.

"Relax. Everything is under control. Love you" Troy said walking out the door.

"Love you" Gabriella said curling up in bed and closing her eyes.

Gabriella fell asleep. Troy went downstairs and went into the living room where Ben was. He sat down on the couch and looked at Ben.

"Are you okay Benny?" Troy asked.

" Yes .Is mommy okay?" Ben asked.

Troy got up from the couch and picked Ben up. He then sat on the couch and looked at Ben in his arms.

"Mommy is fine. Don't worry okay? The baby is growing inside of her tummy and making her sick. It will go away in a couple months" Troy said.

"Okay" Ben said.

"Do you want me to help you get your stuff ready for when your daddy comes to pick you up tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Yes" Ben said.

"Okay, let's go upstairs" Troy said taking Ben's hand.

The two boys walked upstairs and went into Ben's room. Troy pulled Ben's suitcase out from the closet. He put it on the floor and opened it. He then walked to Ben's dresser and pulled out a shirt.

"Do you want to pack this shirt Benny?" Troy asked.

Ben looked at the shirt and thought for a minute.

"Yeah, that one's my favorite" Ben said.

"Alright. What about this one?" Troy asked holding up a blue shirt.

"I want that one" Ben said.

Troy and Ben finished packing the suitcase. Troy then brought it downstairs to the living room and set it on the floor.

"Where's mommy Uncle Troy?" Ben asked.

"Mommy is upstairs. Do you want to see if she is awake?" Troy asked.

Ben nodded.

"Okay. Hop on" Troy said kneeling to Ben's level.

Ben went to Troy's back and jumped on it. Troy held his legs and stood up. They walked upstairs. Troy put Ben down carefully. He then opened the master bedroom door. Ben walked in and climbed onto the bed. Gabriella saw Ben crawling over to her and smiled.

"Hi Ben. What have you guys been doing?" Gabriella asked.

"We packed Ben's suitcase and then came up here" Troy said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh. Did you pack his toothbrush?" Gabriella asked.

"No, we will pack it tomorrow. How are you feeling?" Troy asked kissing Gabriella's head.

"Better. I just needed to relax a little bit" Gabriella said bringing Ben closer to her.

Gabriella kissed Ben's cheek.

"How are you doing Benny? Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

Ben nodded.

"I'm sorry if I scared you this morning, sweetie" Gabriella said.

Ben responded by snuggling into Gabriella's side. That night, Troy and Ben were downstairs cooking dinner. Ben had wanted to help Troy. Troy was going to make chicken soup and biscuits. He took the flour out from the pantry.

"Ben. carefully put the flour into the bowl" Troy said.

Ben took the bag of flour and poured into the bowl. As he poured it in, the flour covered Ben's face. Ben smiled and laughed. When Troy was not looking, Ben threw flour onto Troy's face. Troy looked at Ben and smiled.

"You are asking for it Benny. Come here" Troy said.

Ben smiled and ran out of the kitchen. Troy ran after him. When Troy finally caught Ben, he took him into his arms.

"You are one messy two year old" Troy said putting Ben on the counter.

Troy took a towel and wet it slightly and rubbed it onto Ben's face to remove the flour.

"You are one messy old person" Ben said.

Troy stopped wiping Ben's face and looked at him.

"I am not old" Troy said.

"Yes you are" Ben said.

"I give up" Troy said.

A few minutes later, Troy finished cooking. He looked at Ben.

"Benny, can you go upstairs and get your mom? Tell her that dinner is ready" Troy said.

Ben ran upstairs and went into the master bedroom. He crawled onto the bed and looked at Gabriella.

"Uncle Troy said that dinner is ready" Ben said.

"Okay, I'm coming" Gabriella said getting up.

Gabriella held Ben's hand and both of them walked downstairs. Gabriella went into the kitchen and saw Troy putting spaghetti on three plates. He then put them on the table. They sat at the table and ate.

"Benny do you have all you stuff packed?" Gabriella asked her son.

"Yeah" Ben said.

After they finished eating, Troy washed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He looked at the clock and walked into the living room and saw Gabriella reading a book to Ben.

"Then the three bears looked around in their cottage and noticed that someone had been there" Gabriella said reading the book.

After Gabriella finished reading the book to Ben, she kissed his head.

"I love you Ben" Gabriella said.

"I love you mommy" Ben said.

Gabriella picked Ben up and started walking upstairs.

"Good night Benny. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you Uncle Troy" Ben said.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into Ben's room. She put Ben on his bed and helped him change into his pajamas. Gabriella then tucked Ben into bed and kissed her son's head.

"I love you baby. Go to sleep" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked out of the room and went downstairs. She went into the living room where Troy was sitting. Gabriella sat next to Troy and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Is Ben asleep?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy put his hand on Gabriella's stomach. He noticed a bulge and smiled.

"Your baby bump is starting to grow" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and put her hand on top of Troy's.

"Come on, you need some sleep" Troy said helping her off the couch.

Gabriella and Troy walked upstairs and fell asleep. They knew that this was only the beginning of Gabriella's pregnancy and knew that anything could happen just as long as they supported each other.


	6. Parenthood Is A Scary Thing

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the familiar feeling of nausea. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom with Troy right behind her. Gabriella emptied the contents of her stomach and then took a deep breath. She got off the bathroom floor and went to the sink to brush her teeth. After she finished, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Babe, your baby bump is visible" Troy said looking at his wife's stomach.

Gabriella looked down and smiled. She put her hand on her bump.

"That was fast. I am only four months" Gabriella said.

"I guess he or she wanted to make their appearance known" Troy said putting his hand on her bump.

"Yeah, I have to go wake Ben up. Ryan will be here in a couple hours to pick him up" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Troy went to Ben's room and saw him sleeping peacefully. Gabriella walked to Ben's bed and kneeled down. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"Benny, you need to get up. Your dad is coming to pick you up today" Gabriella said.

Ben turned over in bed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Mommy" Ben said reaching his arms up, signaling he wanted her to pick him up.

"Sweetie, I can't pick you up. The baby is getting bigger and I can't carry heavy things. Do you want Uncle Troy to carry you?" Gabriella asked.

Ben nodded. Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy. Troy walked over to the bed and opened his arms. Ben jumped into them and Troy carried him out of the room. Ben had his head on Troy's shoulder and his arms wrapped around Troy's neck. Gabriella, Troy, and Ben walked downstairs. Troy put Ben down and Gabriella bent down to his level. She opened her arms and Ben ran into them. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Ben and kissed his cheek.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you mommy" Ben said.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Gabriella walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey" Ryan said.

"Hey" Gabriella said.

Ryan walked into the house and looked at Gabriella.

"I didn't know you were pregnant" Ryan said.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you it slipped my mind" Gabriella said.

"How far along are you?" Ryan asked.

"4 months" Gabriella said.

"Where's Benny?" Ryan asked.

"He's picking some stuff up that he forgot to pack last night" Gabriella said.

Troy and Ben came downstairs. Ben ran into his father's arms.

"Hey pal, did you have fun with mommy and Troy?" Ryan asked his son.

"Yeah" Ben said.

Gabriella smiled at Ben, who smiled back at her.

"Come here Ben, I want to say goodbye" Gabriella said.

Ryan put Ben on the ground. Ben ran into his mother's arms.

"Have fun. I will miss you" Gabriella said hugging her son.

Ben then pulled away and ran into Troy's arms.

"Bye bud, I will see you in a couple days" Troy said.

Ryan and Ben left the house. Troy closed the door and looked at Gabriella. He knew she was upset that Ben was not going to be home with her this weekend. Troy walked up to her back and kissed her shoulder.

"Don't be sad baby. He will be back in two days" Troy said.

Gabriella sniffled and looked at Troy. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know. I don't know why I am crying" Gabriella said wiping her tears.

Troy put his finger under Gabriella's chin and brought her face up so she was looking at him.

"Brie, you are pregnant. I understand that you can't control it" Troy said kissing her head.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Troy asked.

"I think I am going to go lie down. My back is starting to hurt" Gabriella said putting her hand on her back.

"Okay, call me if you need me" Troy said.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep. A couple hours later, Troy went upstairs and saw Gabriella sleeping. He smiled. Troy went over to the bed and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Baby, dinner is ready" Troy said.

Gabriella turned over and opened her eyes. She looked at Troy.

"Okay, I'm coming" Gabriella said.

Gabriella got off the bed and walked downstairs with Troy. Troy put chicken on two plates and carried it to the dining room table. Troy sat down and they started eating.

"I can't believe that in five months I will be a father" Troy said.

"Are you excited?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I am already a stepfather to Ben so to have a child that is my own will be great" Troy said.

"Are you scared?" Gabriella asked.

"To be a father? Yes. Living and taking care of Ben is different than having your own child" Troy said.

"Yeah, I guess. When I go to the doctor in two weeks, I am going to tell her about what we decided. Do you want to know the sex now or when the baby is born?" Gabriella asked.

"Whatever you decide you want to do, I am fine with it. I think it would be better to find out before the baby is born because then we can put the room together" Troy said.

"That makes sense. So we both agree that we want to know the sex before it's born. How do you feel about the birth?" Gabriella asked.

"I feel okay. A little nervous, but that's normal. Do you still want a water birth?" Troy asked as he finished his food.

"I think so. What do you think? It's your decision too" Gabriella said.

"I want you to be comfortable. That's my main thing, so if you want to do this, then let's do it. I'm game" Troy said.

Gabriella leaned over and kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

"What are we going to do with Ben when I go into labor?" Gabriella asked.

"We could drop him off at Ryan's, your mother's, or my parents. Whichever one" Troy said.

"Well if I go into labor on Ryan's weekend with Ben, it will be fine. I guess we could drop him off at your parents house or they could come here" Gabriella said.

"Okay, we should discuss this with my parents and ask them about the idea" Troy said.

Troy took his plate and Gabriella's and put them into the dishwasher. He then went back to the dining room and sat down at his seat.

"Do you want me to call your mother and my parents when we get to the hospital or how do you want to do it?" Troy asked.

"I think you should call but tell them to come after the baby is born. Last time was too crazy and I was in a lot of pain. I want this to be a peaceful and calm birth" Gabriella said.

"Okay and then do you want Ben to come when my parents come?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, then he could meet his new sibling" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Thankfully you have had a healthy pregnancy so nothing could go wrong" Troy said.

"Yeah when I was pregnant with Ben, it was a nightmare" Gabriella said.

"We just have to take it one step at a time" Troy said kissing her head.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Come on I will start a bath for you" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy walked upstairs. Troy turned on the water in the Jacuzzi tub. Once the water was warm, Troy put in Gabriella's favorite soap. He walked into the bedroom and smiled.

"Babe, your bath is ready" Troy said.

Gabriella got up carefully and walked to the bathroom. She took her clothes off and got in. Gabriella lied against the back of the tub. Her baby bump was sticking out of the water.

"You don't even know how sexy you look right now" Troy said.

"No sex for you. That is what got us to this place" Gabriella said pointing to her stomach.

Troy smiled.

"I am going to go downstairs and let you relax. Call me when you want to get out" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"Okay, thank you baby" Gabriella said.

"No problem" Troy said walking out of the room.

Gabriella relaxed in the tub. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant with Troy's baby. Gabriella couldn't wait for the baby to be born and who it would look like more.


	7. Pregnancy Books and Fatherhood

Later that night, Gabriella got out of the tub and drained the water. She walked into the bedroom in her pajamas and saw Troy sitting on the bed. Gabriella walked over to the bed and sat next to Troy. She kissed him softly.

"How was your bath?" Troy asked as Gabriella snuggled into his side.

"Relaxing, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she leaned her head against Troy's shoulder.

Troy was reading a pregnancy book that Gabriella had bought before Ben was born.

"Reading about women" Troy joked.

Gabriella slapped his arm playfully. She then kissed his cheek.

"What are you really reading about Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I am reading about pregnancy and birth" Troy said.

"Why, are you pregnant?" Gabriella joked.

"You are so funny. To answer your question, no I am not. I wanted to do some research. Even though I was there when Ben was born and went through everything with you, this time it's different" Troy said.

"Are you scared Troy? Be honest. You know that it's okay to be scared about something like this" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"I'm petrified Brie. Yes, you did it naturally last time but this is different. Plus it's my child, your child, our child. I just don't like seeing you in pain I guess" Troy confessed.

Gabriella smiled and sat up so she was facing Troy. She took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers together.

"Babe, it's okay. You know, when I was in labor with Ben, I didn't know if I was going to be able to get through it. You were the only one that could calm me down and tell me that I was doing amazing. This time, there are limited machines and no drama. The birth of your second child is supposed to be faster than your first from what my book says. I have no idea how the pain is going to be but it will be fine and I will be fine. Yes I might get upset a little but having a baby gives you the drive to do things in life. You are going to be a great father. I know you will. You practically raised Ben, babe. I'm scared too" Gabriella said.

"I love you Brie. Thank you" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"I love you too. If you have any questions, you know you can ask me or Dr. Leon" Gabriella said.

"I know but I just don't know what to ask. That's why I started reading" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Well maybe this reading can continue tomorrow. I'm exhausted and I am going to go to bed" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said kissing her lips.

Gabriella got into bed and looked at Troy and smiled.

"Good night babe" Gabriella said.

"Good night, sweetie" Troy said kissing her head.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and realized that she didn't have any morning sickness. She snuggled into Troy and kissed his cheek. Troy opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning" Troy said.

"Good morning, Ben is coming home today. I am really glad we had that talk last night. I think that we needed it" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I just needed to get everything out. How are you feeling today?" Troy asked as he put his hand on Gabriella's growing bump.

"Good. I didn't have any morning sickness which is good" Gabriella said.

"That's great Brie. What time is Ryan dropping Ben off?" Troy asked.

"He said eleven. How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy.

"I am feeling better. I think I am going to read more of that book. It provided a lot of information that I didn't know about" Troy said.

"Good. Are you going to call your parents and tell them about Ben?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, how about we have dinner tonight?" Troy suggested.

"Okay" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I love you so much" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

A couple hours later, Troy was reading a book on pregnancy and birth in the living room. Gabriella was in the kitchen, making herself something to eat. She was cutting some vegetables when she felt a kick in her stomach. Gabriella smiled. She put down the knife that she was using and went into the living room.

"Babe?" Gabriella called.

"Yeah, what's up?" Troy asked putting his book down.

"The baby just kicked" Gabriella said.

"Really? Come here. I want to feel" Troy said.

Gabriella walked over to Troy and sat next to him. She put Troy's hand where she had felt the kick and waited for a minute. A kick came in contact with Troy's hand. Troy smiled.

"That's our baby. Now it feels real" Troy said.

"I know" Gabriella said kissing Troy.

The doorbell rang and the couple pulled back. Gabriella got up and went to the front door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Ben.

"Benny" Gabriella said bending down to his level.

Ben ran into his mother's arms. Gabriella kissed Ben's cheek and looked at him.

"Did you have fun?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, we built a fort" Ben said.

"A fort? Where did you build it?" Gabriella asked her son.

"In the living room" Ben said.

"That's so cool, sweetie. Go put your stuff upstairs and say hi to Uncle Troy" Gabriella said getting up.

Ben walked into the house and went upstairs. Gabriella looked at Ryan.

"So everything went well?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Fine. I mean I am exhausted and hormonal but other than that I am fine. Thank you for dropping him off" Gabriella said.

"No problem, see you in two weeks" Ryan said walking to his car.

Gabriella closed the door and saw Ben coming downstairs.

"Did you say hi to Uncle Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Ben nodded.

"Grandma and Grandpa are going to come over tonight for dinner" Gabriella said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because they want to see you and we have to talk about you and the baby" Gabriella said.

"Oh" Ben said.

Troy came downstairs, freshly shaven. He smiled when he saw Ben.

"Ben, did you have fun this weekend?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Guess what?" Troy asked.

"What?" Ben said looking at Troy.

Troy bent down to Ben's level.

"The baby kicked yesterday" Troy said.

Ben looked at Troy and then at Gabriella.

"Do you want to feel it sweetie?" Gabriella asked as she sat down on a chair.

Ben nodded. He then walked to his mother.

"Give me your hand" Gabriella said.

Ben gave Gabriella his hand and she put it on her stomach. Ben felt a kick come in contact with his hand.

"I felt it!" Ben squealed.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Gabriella said.

"When is the baby going to come mommy?" Ben asked.

"In five months, but tomorrow we are going to see if the baby is a boy or a girl" Gabriella said.

"I don't want a sister" Ben said.

Troy smiled.

"I'm rooting for a girl" Troy said.

"No Uncle Troy. Girls are yucky" Ben said.

"You don't think your mommy is and she is a girl" Troy said.

Ben sat in a chair and felt defeated. A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Ben ran to the door.

"Uncle Troy can I open it?" Ben asked.

"Go for it Benny" Troy said.

Ben opened the door and squealed when he saw his grandparents. He ran into his grandmother's arms.

"Hi Benny, how are you?" Lucille asked.

"Good" Ben said.

"Are you ready for the baby to come Ben?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

Lucille, Jack, and Ben walked into the house.

"Hi mom" Troy said hugging his mother.

"Hi sweetheart" Lucille said kissing Troy's cheek.

Gabriella walked into the room.

"Gabi, you look amazing for someone that is five months pregnant" Lucille said hugging her daughter in law.

"Thank you Lucille" Gabriella said.

The Bolton's, Troy, Gabriella, and Ben all went into the living room.

"So why did you call us over here?" Lucille asked.

"We wanted to know if you could watch Ben when Gabriella and I are at the hospital" Troy said.

"Of course. Just call and we will come over" Jack said.

"Great, thank you" Troy said.

The rest of the night, The Bolton's, Troy, Gabriella, and Ben talked about the baby. After Troy's parents left, Gabriella put Ben in bed. She walked into the master bedroom and got into bed. Troy walked in and saw Gabriella under the covers.

"Tired?" Troy asked.

"Exhausted. My feet are killing me" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry baby" Troy said kissing her lips.

"It's okay. I think I was just standing too long. Are you excited to find out the sex tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"So excited. I hope it's a girl" Troy said.

"Me too" Gabriella said yawning.

"Go to sleep baby" Troy said.

"Okay, love you" Gabriella said falling asleep.

"I love you too" Troy said.

That night, Gabriella and Troy fell asleep and both dreamt of what it would be like when the baby came.


	8. Gender and Cramps

The next day, Troy woke up and saw Gabriella gone. He sat up and got out of bed. Troy went to the bathroom and didn't see Gabriella. He went downstairs and found Gabriella baking. Troy smiled and walked over to Gabriella and cupped her bump from behind. He kissed her shoulder.

"What are you doing babe?" Troy asked.

"Baking" Gabriella said mixing flour and sugar in a bowl.

"What are you baking?" Troy asked.

"Cookies, my appointment is at eleven. I have to put these in the oven and then get ready" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

"Are you excited to find out?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I can't wait. Over all though, I just want the baby to be healthy. I can't believe you are five months pregnant today. It went by so fast" Troy said.

"I know. Okay, can you watch the cookies while I get ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Gabriella walked upstairs and got ready for her appointment. Ben woke up and walked down the hall and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and saw Troy reading the book that Gabriella had given him. Troy looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hey bud, are you excited to see the baby today?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"You still don't want a girl?" Troy asked.

Ben shook his head. Troy smiled and brought a bowl and Ben's favorite cereal to the table. Ben poured the cereal into the bowl. He then got up and brought back a spoon. Ben ate his breakfast and put his bowl in the sink.

"You need to go get dressed Benny. We have to leave soon" Troy said.

"Okay" Ben said.

Ben walked into his room and got dressed. He then went to the stairs and ran into his mother.

"Are you ready to go bud?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

Gabriella and Ben walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where Troy was. Troy smiled when Gabriella and Ben came into the room.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I hope it's a girl" Gabriella said.

"No girls, mommy" Ben said.

Gabriella smiled at Ben and kissed his head. Troy, Gabriella, and Ben walked out of the house and got into the car. Troy drove to the doctor's office and parked the car. They all got out and walked into the office. Gabriella signed herself in as Troy and Ben sat down in the waiting room. Gabriella then sat down next to Troy and waited for her name to be called. A few minutes later, a young nurse came into the room with a file.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

Gabriella, Troy, and Ben got up and followed the nurse to an exam room.

"Gabriella, please change into this gown" the nurse said handing her the gown.

The nurse left.

"Take him to the hallway" Gabriella said.

Troy took Ben out of the room and Gabriella undressed and put the gown on. She opened the door and Troy and Ben walked in. Gabriella smiled at Ben.

"Benny, are you excited?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Do you still want the baby to be a boy?" Gabriella asked her son.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Why do you want the baby to be a boy?" Troy asked.

"I can play cars with him" Ben said.

Gabriella smiled. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon came into the room.

"Hi guys, how are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Fine, besides the back pain. Morning sickness is gone so all of us are happy" Gabriella said.

"That's good. Any cravings?" Dr. Leon asked.

"No. Troy and I wanted to talk about our birth plan" Gabriella said.

"What's up?" Dr. Leon asked.

"I was reading about water births and it seemed interesting. As I read more information, I decided that I wanted to do it. I talked to Troy and he likes the idea. Is it possible?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, it's possible. You have had a healthy pregnancy. I think that water births are great for pain and they help relax the mother. I will set it up. Any other questions?" Dr. Leon asked.

"We also wanted to know the sex" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Troy, can you help her lie back?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Troy got up and helped Gabriella lie down on the table. Dr. Leon turned on the ultrasound and waited for it to heat up. She then lifted Gabriella's gown and squeezed gel onto her bump. Dr. Leon took the wand and moved it around her stomach. She stopped and looked at the monitor.

"The baby is very healthy" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella smiled at Troy and took his hand in hers. Dr. Leon moved the wand again and then stopped.

"The sex of the baby is a girl" Dr. Leon said.

Troy smiled at Gabriella. He then leaned down and kissed her lips. Troy turned to Ben and smiled.

"Benny, you are going to have a baby sister" Troy said.

Ben smiled. Troy and Gabriella thanked Dr. Leon and the little family left the doctor's office. The couple and Ben walked to the car and drove home. They got out of the car and went into the house.

"Should I call everyone?" Troy asked as they walked into the house.

"Yeah, tell them to come over tonight and we will announce it" Gabriella said.

Troy left the room and called his parents and Gabriella's mother. A couple hours later, the doorbell rang.

"Uncle Troy, can I open the door?" Ben asked.

"Open it Benny" Troy said.

Ben opened the door and jumped into his grandmother's arms. Maria walked into the house.

"Hi Troy, how are you?" Maria asked.

"Great Maria, how are you?" Troy asked.

"Fine, so what is this announcement?" Maria asked.

"I can't tell you, Brie will kill me if I do" Troy said.

Maria smiled.

"You are a great husband, Troy. Where is Gabi?" Maria asked.

"She's getting read upstairs. She will be down in a couple minutes" Troy said.

The doorbell rang again and Ben ran to the door.

"Uncle Troy, can I open it?" Ben asked with his hands on the doorknob.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Ben opened the door and smiled when he saw his grandparents.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"Lucille asked.

"Good" Ben said.

"Are you helping your mommy out?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

Lucille and Jack walked into the house and greeted Maria. They then kissed and hugged Troy. Gabriella came down and greeted Troy's parents and her mother. They all sat down in the living room.

"So what is the big news? Are you having twins?" Maria asked.

"No, but we found out the sex of the baby today and wanted all of you to find out together" Gabriella said.

"What is it?" Lucille asked anxiously.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled.

"It's a girl" Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

Everyone screamed and cheered happily. They all started talking about the future daughter and granddaughter that would be making her appearance in four months. The next morning, Troy woke up and saw that Gabriella was still asleep. He smiled and kissed her head. Troy picked his clothes out and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. Gabriella was still asleep. Troy walked over to the bed and kissed her head. Gabriella turned over and opened her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay, babe?" Troy asked as he put his hand on her bump.

"Just really tired and I have cramps. So I am just trying to relax. She is trying to beat her mommy up" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to bring you the heating pad?" Troy asked.

"Yes please" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

"Okay, relax Brie" Troy said.

Troy walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets for the heating pad. When he finally found it, Troy put it in the microwave for thirty seconds. After the time ended, Troy took the pad out of the microwave and went upstairs. He went into the bedroom and handed the heating pad to Gabriella.

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella said as she put the pad under her bump.

"Do you want anything else?" Troy asked.

"Not right now, but thank you" Gabriella said.

"Call me if it gets worse okay?" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

An hour later, Troy went upstairs to check on Gabriella. He walked into the bedroom and saw her with her eyes closed. Troy carefully sat on the bed and looked at Gabriella's back. He started to massage it gently. After a few minutes, Gabriella turned over and looked at Troy.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Troy asked as he put his hand on Gabriella's bump.

"Better, but I still feel cramps" Gabriella said.

"Did Dr. Leon say that it was normal to have cramps at this stage?" Troy asked.

"Yeah he said it was normal so I am not worried. They just hurt. It feels worse than period cramps" Gabriella said.

"Well since I am a man, I have never felt those but I will take your word for it" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"What is Ben doing?" Gabriella asked.

"He is coloring in his coloring book in the kitchen. Do you want him to come up here?" Troy asked.

"No, I don't want him to see me in pain. I just wanted to know what he was doing" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day, Gabriella, Troy, and Ben thought about how they couldn't wait to meet their daughter and sister.


	9. Aches and Venting

The next couple weeks went by fast for Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella had felt more uncomfortable now that her bump was growing more. Every position she moved to, made her uncomfortable. Troy had tried to make Gabriella as comfortable as he could but nothing worked. One night, Gabriella tossed and turned. She woke up and decided to go downstairs. Gabriella put her hand on the bed post and pulled herself up. She walked downstairs and went into the living room and tried to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Troy woke up and saw that Gabriella was no longer in bed. Troy got out of bed and checked the bathroom, but Gabriella wasn't in there. He then walked downstairs and saw Gabriella sleeping on the couch with a pillow under bump and a blanket over her body. Troy smiled. He walked over to the couch and bent down in front of Gabriella.

"Hey, what's wrong Brie?" Troy asked as he moved Gabriella's hair away from her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. My stomach was getting in the way" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

Troy smiled and put his hand on top of hers and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"You should have woken me up" Troy said.

"I didn't want to wake you up because you have been doing everything for me" Gabriella said.

"Baby, you are my wife. I love you to death. That's why I do everything for you. I don't want you to worry about anything" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled at Gabriella. He kissed Gabriella's cheek softly.

"Do you want to try sleeping against me and see if that works?" Troy asked.

"I will try it" Gabriella said.

Troy took Gabriella's hands and pulled her into a standing position. The couple walked upstairs and got back into bed. Gabriella lied against Troy. She got situated and found that it was a comfortable position.

"Does that feel better?" Troy asked.

"A little bit. Thank you" Gabriella said.

"Don't hesitate to wake me up Brie. If something hurts or is bothering you wake me up" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

"Go to sleep babe" Troy said kissing Gabriella's head.

"Night" Gabriella said closing her eyes and snuggling into Troy's side.

The next morning, Troy woke up and saw Gabriella sleeping. He smiled and got out of bed carefully. Troy walked into the hall and saw Ben rubbing his eyes as he walked into the hallway.

"Hey bud" Troy said.

"Hi Uncle Troy, where's mommy?" Ben asked.

Troy walked closer to Ben and bent down to his level.

"Mommy is sleeping. The baby kept her up all night" Troy said.

"Why?" Ben asked curiously.

"Because the baby is making your mom's back and body hurt" Troy said.

"Is she going to be like that forever?" Ben asked.

"No, just until the baby is born. Are you hungry?" Troy asked.

Ben nodded.

"Let's go downstairs and make some breakfast. Your mom will probably be up by the time we finish" Troy said.

"Okay" Ben said.

Troy and Ben walked downstairs. Ben took the cereal that he wanted from the cabinet and set it on the table. Troy brought the milk to Ben and poured it into his bowl. The boys sat down at the table and ate.

"What do you think the baby is going to look like, Benny?" Troy asked as he looked at Ben.

"Mommy's smile and your eyes" Ben said.

Troy smiled at Ben.

"I hope she has my eyes. What about hair?" Troy asked as he ate his cereal.

"Mommy's dark hair but not the curls" Ben said.

" I hope she gets your mommy's dark hair. When the baby comes, you have to stay with grandma Lucille and grandpa Jack okay?" Troy said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because mommy and I are the only ones allowed to be in the room when your sister is born. You will meet her after" Troy said.

Gabriella came into the kitchen with her hand on her bump. Troy looked at her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Troy asked as Gabriella sat next to him.

"Fine, I was exhausted and I didn't know I had slept that long" Gabriella said.

"Is she kicking?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Ben do you want to feel the baby kick?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Ben said getting up and walking to his mother.

Gabriella took her son's hand and put it on her stomach where the baby was kicking. Ben smiled and squealed.

"She kicked me, mommy!" Ben said excitedly.

Troy and Gabriella smiled. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"What's the plan today?" Troy asked.

"I am going to meet up with my mother for lunch. She wants to see me. Do you want to come?" Gabriella asked.

"No, you ladies go and have a good time. You and your mother need to talk" Troy said.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, Benny and I will hang out here. We may even start a little project for the baby" Troy said looking at Ben.

"What kind of project?" Gabriella asked.

"We are going to start getting the baby's room together. I figured it would be easy enough for him and it will give us some time to talk" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's lips.

"Just don't make him carry anything too heavy" Gabriella said.

"I won't. Go get ready" Troy said.

"Fine" Gabriella said getting up with the help of Troy.

Gabriella walked upstairs and got ready to go to her mother's. She came downstairs and smiled when she was Troy explaining to Ben what the plan for the baby's room was.

"Bye boys. I will be back soon" Gabriella said.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her lips.

"Be safe and have fun" Troy said.

Gabriella left the house and drove to her mother's. She got out of her car carefully and shut the door. Gabriella walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A couple minutes later, Maria opened the door and smiled.

"Gabriella, what a surprise" Maria said.

"Hi mom" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked into the house.

"Can I make you some tea?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, that would be great" Gabriella said.

Maria and Gabriella walked into the kitchen. Maria filled the teapot with water and put it on the stove and waited for it to boil.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"Big and uncomfortable. Sleeping is a nightmare. Other than that I feel okay" Gabriella said.

"Are you getting excited for the baby to come?" Maria asked.

"Yeah but Troy and I both know that our excitement can't match Ben's. He is so excited. Ben told me the other day that he couldn't wait to meet his sister" Gabriella explained.

"That's great that Ben is excited. Most older siblings get jealous when the baby comes into their family" Maria said.

"Well she isn't here now, so who knows what he is going to be like" Gabriella said.

"Is Troy freaking out?" Maria asked.

"He did freak out a little bit about a month ago but he calmed down. Troy just wants to be the perfect dad. I told him that he was the perfect father figure for Ben to look up to" Gabriella said.

"He went through everything with you and it wasn't even his child" Maria said.

The two women talked for a while. Maria was happy that Gabriella was happy and that the baby would be coming in three months.


	10. Painting and An I Love You

Gabriella unlocked the front door and walked into the house. She didn't hear anything, which Gabriella thought was weird. Gabriella walked upstairs and heard Troy and Ben talking. She walked toward the sound and found herself at the baby's room. Gabriella walked into the room and smiled. Troy and Ben were painting the baby's room.

"What are you guys doing?" Gabriella asked.

Troy and Ben turned around and smiled.

"We are painting mommy" Ben said.

Gabriella smiled. She walked to a chair that was in the middle of the room and sat down.

"How was your visit with your mother?" Troy asked as he dipped the paint roller into the pink paint.

"It was fine. She was asking me about the birth. I told her about the water birth and she thought it was interesting" Gabriella said.

"Why did she think it was interesting?" Troy asked.

"She didn't think I would be into that kind of thing" Gabriella said watching Ben paint.

"Well everyone is allowed to decide where their child will be born. That's how we want our baby girl to come into the world. She can't say anything about it" Troy said.

"I know. She was so opinionated on it. I told her it would be in a hospital and not at home. She liked that a lot" Gabriella said.

Troy turned away from the wall that he was painting.

"Don't stress yourself out about your mother okay? It's one person's opinion. You want it and that's all that matters" Troy said.

Gabriella watched Ben paint the rest of the wall. She smiled.

"Benny, are you having fun?" Gabriella asked.

Ben turned around and smiled at his mother.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Benny told me that the baby is going to have your hair and my eyes" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I hope she has Uncle Troy's eyes too. Troy, I am going to go lie down for a while" Gabriella said getting up carefully.

Troy turned around and looked at Gabriella.

"Are you okay Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she is just kicking a lot and pounding on my back" Gabriella said putting her hand on her back.

"Okay, if you need anything just call me" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked to the master bedroom and lied down on the bed. She put her hand on her bump and rubbed it in soothing circular motions. She then turned to her side and tried to fall asleep. An hour later, Gabriella woke up feeling better. She got up and walked down the hall to the baby's room.

"Did you guys finish?" Gabriella asked.

Troy turned away from Ben and looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Troy asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I think I was just tired. Being six months pregnant really wears you out" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I can just take the pain away" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Come on, I will make you a bath" Troy said taking her hand.

Gabriella and Troy went into the master bathroom. Troy turned on the water in the tub and waited for it to heat up. After the water was heated, Troy put Gabriella's favorite soap into the water. He then kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Just relax, call me if you need me" Troy said.

"Thank you baby" Gabriella said.

Troy closed the door. Gabriella took her clothes off. She then walked to the tub and got in. Gabriella smiled when the temperature hit her skin. Her bump stuck out of the water. After an hour of relaxing, Gabriella drained the water in the tub. She then changed into sweats and a tank top that revealed the bottom of her bump. Gabriella left the bathroom and went downstairs. Troy and Ben were watching a movie in the living room. Gabriella went to the couch and sat down next to Troy.

"Are you relaxed?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I feel much better" Gabriella said.

"Good, you know I just realized that in two months, our daughter will be here" Troy said putting his hand on her bump.

Gabriella smiled. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"Are you nervous?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm nervous. You saw me when I was giving birth to Ben. I was a wreck. Are you nervous? This is your first child" Gabriella said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm nervous but mostly excited. I don't want to mess anything up" Troy said putting his hand on her bump.

"Everyone makes mistakes Troy. You will be fine" Gabriella said.

"Are you more scared of labor or just the birth?" Troy asked.

"I'm scared of both. Labor will be a pain but I can't wait to meet our daughter" Gabriella said.

"I know. I can't wait to hold her in my arms" Troy said.

Ben looked at Gabriella.

"Mommy?" Ben asked.

Gabriella looked at Ben and moved the hair that was covering his eyes to the side.

"Yes baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Where do babies come from?" Ben asked nonchalantly.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"Benny, when mommy and Uncle Troy snuggle a lot, it makes a baby" Gabriella said.

"So if I snuggle with you, it will make a baby?!" Ben asked incredulously.

Troy laughed and put his head in his hands. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Troy, you explain where babies come from. You are a guy and can explain it a lot better than I can" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Troy looked at Ben and smiled.

"Benny, when a man and a woman love each other very much they want to be able to show the other person how much they love them and that's what makes a baby" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Have you been planning that speech for a while or something? It sounded rehearsed" Gabriella said hormonally.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and kissed her head.

"Do you understand bud?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, so you love mommy a lot?" Ben asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. He entwined their fingers together.

"I love mommy more than anything in the world. Besides you" Troy said.

"You love me?" Ben asked looking at Troy.

"Of course I do. You are my main buddy. Who am I going to hang out with when your mommy is busy?" Troy asked.

Ben walked over to Troy and jumped into his arms. Troy held Ben in his arms.

"I love you Uncle Troy" Ben said sincerely.

Troy smiled and rubbed his back.

"I love you too Benny" Troy said.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe the conversation that was taking place. Troy looked at Gabriella and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry, it was a mood swing. I love you both so much" Gabriella said kissing Ben's cheek and Troy's lips.

An hour later, it was Ben's bedtime. Gabriella looked at the clock and then looked at Ben.

"Ben, sweetie, it's time for bed" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Ben said getting off the couch.

"Go brush your teeth. We will be up in a minute" Gabriella said as Ben walked upstairs.

After Ben left, Gabriella kissed Troy's lips passionately. Troy pulled back and smiled.

"What was that for?" Troy asked as he tucked a piece of stray hair behind Gabriella's ear.

"You are such an amazing father figure to Ben, Troy. He loves you to death. Ben's face was priceless when you told him that you loved him. He was so happy. I am so happy about everything. I love you so much" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and hugged Gabriella.

"I love him like he is my son. We have a great time together and he is a good kid" Troy said.

"What you are doing means a lot to him" Gabriella said.

"I can tell. I know this baby will be exactly the same as Ben" Troy said.

"I hope so. We better go upstairs and say goodnight to him" Gabriella said.

"Yeah" Troy said standing up and helping Gabriella off the couch.

Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs and went into Ben's room. Ben was in his bed, waiting for Troy and Gabriella. The couple walked to the bed.

"Goodnight, Benny. I love you" Gabriella said kissing Ben's head softly.

Gabriella moved out of the way and made room for Troy.

"Good night, Ben. I love you" Troy said kissing Ben's head.

The couple walked out of Ben's room and went into the master bedroom. Troy and Gabriella fell asleep happily, knowing that everything in their lives was perfect.


	11. His First Child, My Second

Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in bed when Troy woke up. He smiled and couldn't believe Gabriella was carrying his child that would be arriving in a month and a half. Troy got out of bed carefully and walked downstairs where Ben was watching TV. He walked over to the couch where Ben was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Benny. How did you sleep?" Troy asked.

"Good. Is mommy sleeping?" Ben asked Troy.

"Yeah, she is. I have a surprise for her later do you want to help me with it?" Troy asked.

"What is it?" Ben asked looking away from the TV.

"I got the furniture for your sister's room yesterday. Your mom doesn't know I got it. I wanted to put everything together and then show her. Do you want to help me put the furniture together?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Okay, let's get started. Mommy isn't allowed to know about the surprise, okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Ben said.

Troy and Ben got up from the couch and walked upstairs. They entered the baby's room and took the first piece of furniture out of the box. Troy and Ben put it together and moved it out of the way. The boys continued to assemble the baby's furniture until everything was put together.

"That was a lot of work" Troy said wiping his brow.

"I'm tired" Ben said.

"How about you go take a little nap and I will put the furniture where it needs to be?" Troy suggested.

"Okay" Ben said walking out of the bedroom.

Troy moved the furniture into their places and then released the breath he had been holding. He knew that Gabriella was going to love that the nursery was done. Troy walked out of the nursery and went down the hall to the master bedroom. Gabriella was lying in bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Good morning, baby. How's our daughter doing today?" Troy asked as he put his hand on her bump.

"Kicking as usual" Gabriella said.

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella's lips. He pulled back and cupped her cheek.

"I have a surprise for you" Troy said.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Come on, I will show you" Troy said helping Gabriella out of bed.

Gabriella and Troy walked down the hall. Troy stopped in front of the door of the baby's room.

"Ben and I have a surprise for you. We hope you like it" Troy said opening the door.

Gabriella walked into the nursery and her jaw dropped. Troy and Ben put the furniture together. Gabriella took in the room and turned around and looked at Troy. She ran into his arms.

"I love it. Thank you, Troy" Gabriella said as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"You are very welcome. I figured that we only have a month left until the she comes and that the room needed to be done" Troy said.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too, Brie" Troy said kissing her head.

The rest of the day, Gabriella, Troy, and Ben talked about the baby. The next morning, Gabriella woke up to pain in her stomach. She shook Troy's shoulder.

"What's wrong, babe?" Troy asked concerned.

"I think I am in labor" Gabriella said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Okay, let's get dressed and go. I will call my parents and tell them to watch Ben" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said getting up carefully.

Troy went downstairs and called his mother.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Mom! Gabriella went into labor, can you watch Ben?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yes, we will be right over" Lucille said.

"Thank you" Troy said.

Troy hung up the phone and went into the kitchen and saw Ben sitting at the table.

"Benny, grandma is going to come over and play with you for a while. Mommy is going to have the baby" Troy said.

"She is?!" Ben asked.

"Yeah, be good for grandma okay?" Troy said.

"I will" Ben said.

Troy ran upstairs and saw Gabriella putting her sweater on.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned around and smiled.

"Relax, Troy. I am fine" Gabriella said.

Troy took a deep breath in and released it.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

As soon as Gabriella said that, she felt a gush of water leak onto her legs. She looked down and then looked at Troy.

"My water broke" Gabriella said.

"Let's get you to the hospital" Troy said.

Troy grabbed the suitcase that Gabriella had packed. The couple then walked downstairs and heard the doorbell. Troy ran to the door and opened it.

"Thank you so much for watching him" Troy said.

Lucille hugged her son and smiled.

"He is freaking out isn't he, Gabi?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. Her face then turned to a pained expression.

"Troy, we need to go" Gabriella said holding onto the chair in front of her.

"Are you having a contraction?" Troy asked as he walked over to Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and took deep breaths. Once it passed, Gabriella relaxed.

"Are you okay, baby?" Troy asked taking her hand.

"Yeah, let's just go to the hospital" Gabriella said.

"Alright" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the house. Troy helped Gabriella into the car. The couple drove to the hospital. Troy parked the car and went to the passenger side and helped Gabriella out of the car. The couple then walked hand in hand into the hospital. They went to the reception desk.

"My wife is in labor" Troy said looking at the receptionist.

The receptionist had long dark brown hair. She was probably in her mid thirties. The receptionist looked at Troy and smiled.

"I need a wheelchair" the receptionist said looking at the nurse behind her.

The nurse wheeled a wheelchair over to Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella sat down carefully in the chair and grabbed Troy's hand. The nurse wheeled Gabriella to the elevator and walked into it. The elevator closed.

"First child?" the nurse asked.

"My husband's first child and my second" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

The elevator opened and they all got out. The nurse wheeled Gabriella to the maternity ward reception desk.

"Who is your doctor?" the nurse asked.

"Dr. Leon" Gabriella said painfully.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's shoulders and kissed her head. The nurse looked at Gabriella's file and then put it down. She then wheeled Gabriella to a hospital room.

"Gabriella, you need to change into his gown. Take off everything except your bra. Dr. Leon will be here shortly" the nurse said.

The nurse left and Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Do you need help getting up sweetie?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy then helped Gabriella get on her feet. He then helped her change into the gown. Gabriella then walked slowly to the hospital bed and lied down.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"In pain, but I'm okay. How are you doing?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"I am hanging in there. I can't believe our baby girl is going to be here in a matter of hours" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and started to breathe heavily. Troy held Gabriella's hand.

"Breathe Brie, you are doing so well" Troy said.

After the contraction passed, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Are you ready to be a father?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Yeah, I can't wait to finally meet our daughter" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella smiled. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came into the hospital room and smiled.

"Hi guys. How are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Fine, when can I get into the tub?" Gabriella asked.

"Getting anxious?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"If you carried a baby for nine months and you finally went into labor, you would be anxious too. So be quiet" Gabriella hormonally.

Troy looked at Dr. Leon.

"It's normal Troy. I see women say things like that all the time. Gabriella, I need to check you before you get into the tub" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon went to the sink and washed her hands. She then put latex gloves on and sat at the foot of the bed. Gabriella spread her legs apart. Dr. Leon examined Gabriella and came up smiling.

"You are at three, Gabriella. Once you get to five centimeters, then you can get into the tub" Dr. Leon said.

"Thank you Dr. Leon" Troy said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Gabriella moaned in pain. Troy rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her head.

"You are doing so well, sweetie. She's almost here" Troy said.

"It hurts" Gabriella whined.

"I know, Brie. Just relax, everything is fine" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy knew that their baby was going to make her appearance soon. They couldn't wait to meet their daughter.


	12. Samantha Nicole Bolton

An hour later, Gabriella was lying in bed with her eyes closed. Troy was sitting next to the bed, holding her hand. Troy was so proud of his wife. He knew that Gabriella was in a lot of pain but she was coping well with it. Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and looked at Troy. Troy smiled.

"Hey Brie, how are you feeling?" Troy asked as he put his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"I just want to get into the tub and have her already" Gabriella said looking at her husband.

"I know baby, I know. You will be able to go in soon. Can I get you anything?" Troy asked.

"A kiss please" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and leaned into the bed. He kissed Gabriella's lips sweetly and then pulled back.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and started breathing heavily.

"Breathe, baby girl. It's okay" Troy said as he held his wife's hand.

Gabriella breathed through the contraction. After it ended, Gabriella relaxed her death grip on Troy.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked soothingly.

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you want me to page Dr. Leon and let her check you?" Troy asked.

"Yes please" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said pressing the call button next to the bed.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came into the room and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Gabriella?" Dr. Leon asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"In pain" Gabriella said holding Troy's hand.

"When can she get into the tub, Dr. Leon?" Troy asked.

"Let me check her and we will take it from there. Gabriella, spread your legs sweetie" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella spread her legs apart and took a deep breath. Dr. Leon lifted the sheet that was covering Gabriella's legs and examined her. She then put the sheet back over her legs.

"You are at five, Gabriella. I am going to have one of my nurses fill the tub and help you in" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Gabriella said weakly.

Dr. Leon left the room.

"We are so close, baby. I am so proud of you. If I could trade places with you, I would in a heartbeat" Troy said putting his hand on Gabriella's stomach and started massaging it.

"You wouldn't last one hour in labor" Gabriella said.

"I could last" Troy said.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came into the room. The nurse was tall and skinny. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She must have been at least twenty five.

"Gabriella, I am Kelly. I will be your nurse. Are you ready to get into the tub?" Kelly asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy smiled. Kelly turned on the water in the tub and made sure it was the right temperature.

"Do you need my help?" Troy asked the nurse.

"I need you to help her sit up. Then I will help her get to the tub" Kelly said.

"Okay" Troy said getting up from the chair.

Troy went to the bed and took Gabriella's hands in his. He carefully helped her sit up. Once Gabriella was sitting on the bed, Troy kissed her cheek softly. Kelly then helped Gabriella get off the bed carefully and walked her to the tub. She then helped Gabriella take the hospital gown off of her body. Kelly helped Gabriella into the tub.

"Is the temperature okay, Gabriella?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

Gabriella took deep breaths and then a relaxed.

"How are the contraction's feeling?" Troy asked his wife.

"I barely feel them" Gabriella said.

"That's good, page Dr. Leon or I if you need anything" Kelly said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

Kelly left the room. Troy sat next to the tub and smiled.

"How's the pain?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Fine, I feel better" Gabriella said.

"That's good, Brie. I am going to step out for a minute, okay? I have to call our parents and give them an update" Troy said.

"Okay, hurry back though" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed his wife's wet hair.

"I will" Troy said.

Troy left the room and called his parents and Gabriella's mother. Fifteen minutes later, Troy came back into the hospital room.

"Everyone sends their love. My mom said that Ben told her to tell you that he loves you" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I love him too" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and held her hand. An hour later, Gabriella was leaning against the side of the tub and breathing through contractions that have become closer together.

"You are doing amazing, baby" Troy said rubbing her shoulder.

"I want her out" Gabriella said.

"I know, I do too. But she is almost here" Troy said trying to cheer Gabriella up.

"I'm so tired" Gabriella said.

"Close your eyes, Brie. Take a nap" Troy said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and fell asleep. Two hours later, Gabriella opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Troy asked.

"I feel pressure" Gabriella said.

"I am going to page Dr. Leon" Troy said pressing the call button.

A couple minutes later, Dr. Leon came into the room.

"How are you doing, Gabriella?" Dr. Leon asked as she put on latex gloves.

"I feel pressure" Gabriella said softly.

"I am going to check you. Just relax" Dr. Leon said putting her arm into the water.

Dr. Leon checked Gabriella and took her gloves off and threw them away.

"You are at nine" Dr. Leon said.

Troy looked at Gabriella. He was shocked at how far along she was.

"You work fast, babe" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I told you that I wanted her out. How long do you think?" Gabriella asked Dr. Leon.

"I think within the hour you can start pushing" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"I will be back in a half an hour to check you" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too, Brie. In a couple of hours she will be here" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and then started to take deep breaths.

"Breathe baby, you are doing awesome" Troy said.

The contraction ended and Gabriella relaxed against the tub. A half an hour, Dr. Leon came into the room and smiled.

"I am going to check you" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella held Troy's hand as Dr. Leon checked her progress. Dr. Leon came up and took her gloves off.

"You are fully dilated. When you feel the urge to push, go for it" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

A few minutes later, Gabriella moaned in pain. She then started to push.

"Great job, Brie. Good push" Troy said.

Gabriella then took a deep breath and started pushing again.

"Ow" Gabriella whined.

Dr. Leon checked Gabriella.

"I can see her head. You are almost there, Gabriella" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella cried as she pushed again.

"I can see her head, Brie. You are so close" Troy said.

Gabriella pushed again.

"You are doing great Gabriella. The head is almost out" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella looked down and saw the baby's head crowning. She then pushed hard and screamed.

"The head is almost out, just one more push" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed.

"It hurts" Gabriella said.

"The head is out, Gabriella said.

"Just a couple more pushes and your daughter will be here" Dr. Leon said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head and looked into the tub and saw his daughter's head. Gabriella pushed hard and moaned.

"You are doing great, Brie" Troy said rubbing her shoulder with his free hand.

"One more push Gabriella and your daughter will be here" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella pushed one last time and felt the baby leave her body. The baby came to the surface and Gabriella held her daughter in her arms. Dr. Leon gave Troy scissors to cut the cord.

"Oh my god" Gabriella cried.

"She is beautiful. Congratulations" Dr. Leon said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said looking at her daughter.

"Gabriella, we need to take her to go get checked out. Kelly will help you out of the tub and get back into bed" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon took the baby out of Gabriella's arms. Kelly then helped Gabriella get out of the tub. She then helped Gabriella change into a clean hospital gown and get back into the bed.

"How are you feeling, mommy?" Troy asked.

"So happy that she is here. How are you feeling, daddy?" Gabriella asked.

"Amazing. I can't believe she is finally here. You did great Brie. I am so proud of you" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"I know, so her name is what we decided on, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Kelly returned to the bed with their daughter in her arms. She put the baby into Gabriella's arms.

"What's her name?" Kelly asked.

"Samantha Nicole Bolton. Sam for short" Troy said.

"It's so pretty" Kelly said.

The rest of the day Gabriella and Troy got to know their new daughter. They couldn't believe that she was finally here.


	13. Reflection

A couple hours later, Gabriella was sleeping in the hospital bed. Sam was lying in a bassinet next to the bed. Troy was ecstatic. He looked at the infant that sleeping in the bassinet and smiled. Troy finally knew what it was like to become a father. Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes slowly and looked at Troy.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" Troy asked as he sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

"Tired, but amazing. I am so happy that she is finally here. How are you feeling, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I am so happy. I wanted to be a father my whole life. I can't believe that I am sitting here and looking at my daughter" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"My mother wants to bring Ben over. Is that okay or do you want to rest for a little longer?" Troy asked.

"She can bring him" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I will call her and tell her" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy left the room and called his mother. He then came back ten minutes later.

"Do you want to hold her?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, sit next to me" Gabriella said.

Troy carefully picked Sam up and walked to the bed. He put his daughter into Gabriella's arms. Troy then sat next to Gabriella on the bed.

"She looks like you" Gabriella said.

"I think she looks like you" Troy said.

There was a knock on the door. Lucille poked her head into the room and smiled.

"A very excited two year old wants to see you" Lucille said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Bring him in" Gabriella said smiling.

"Okay" Lucille said.

Lucille left the room and went to go get Ben. She then walked to Gabriella's hospital room and knocked on the door. Lucille walked in and carried Ben into the room.

"Hi Benny" Gabriella said.

"Hi" Ben said.

"Do you want to meet your sister?" Troy asked as he took Ben out of his mother's arms.

Ben nodded. Troy brought Ben over to the hospital bed and let him crawl over to Gabriella.

"Benny, this is Samantha. You can call her Sam though" Gabriella said.

Ben looked at his sister.

"She is so tiny, mommy" Ben said.

"Sam's a baby, Benny. You were that small when your mom had you" Troy said.

Ben turned around and looked at Troy.

"I was?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, you were really tiny" Gabriella said kissing her son's cheek.

"When are you coming home?" Ben asked as he put his head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"In a couple days. I need to rest a little bit, and Sam needs her doctor to make sure she is healthy" Gabriella said.

"Oh. When can I play with her?" Ben asked.

"Ben, Sam's only a baby. She can't play yet. When she gets older, she will be able to play with you" Troy explained to Ben.

Sam started crying and Gabriella soothed her. After Sam stopped crying, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"She's hungry" Gabriella said.

"Okay, Benny you need to go with grandma okay? We will call you later" Troy said.

"Okay" Ben said as Lucille picked him up.

Lucille took Ben out of the room. Gabriella looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Are you going to breastfeed?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Gabriella pulled her hospital gown up and positioned Sam to her breast. Once Sam latched on, Gabriella smiled.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Once Sam turned away, Gabriella then burped her daughter.

"I can't believe I am a father" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled. She then kissed Sam's head softly.

"Without you, she wouldn't even be here. I love you so much. This is your baby girl. The last two and a half years have been difficult, I know. But we always got through it and show how much we love and care for each other. I think that Sam made us a complete family. I couldn't see my life without you. You always know what to say when I am upset or stressed. Plus you make the most amazing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that I have ever had" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips passionately. He pulled away and smiled at Gabriella.

"I couldn't ever see my life without you, Ben, or Sam. You guys are my world. I love you so much and every day I fall in love with you all over again. We have been through a lot, I agree with you and I wouldn't want to go through any of those situations without you. You made me a person that I never thought I would ever become. Babe, you are the love of my life. I feel like every time something comes up, we fix it before it becomes an issue. I love you to death and I couldn't ever see my life without you" Troy said.

Troy looked at Gabriella. He kissed her lips softly and wiped her tears away that were cascading down her cheeks.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered through her tears.

"I love you too babe. So much" Troy said kissing her head.

"Do you want to hold her?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Troy stood up and walked to the hospital bed. Gabriella carefully put Sam into Troy's arms. Troy looked at the baby girl in his arms and smiled. He kissed her head.

"I love you, Sam. So much" Troy whispered.

Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy interact with their daughter.

"You are a natural" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"She's beautiful Gab. I can't believe we made her" Troy said.

"I know" Gabriella said.

Troy walked over to the bassinet and carefully put his daughter in it. He then walked over to Gabriella's hospital bed.

"You should get some sleep Brie. You have had a long day" Troy said.

"Yeah, I am really tired. Sleep with me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?" Troy asked.

Troy walked over to the bed and got lied down next to Gabriella. Gabriella then placed her head on Troy's chest.

"Goodnight, I love you" Gabriella said.

"Night, I love you too" Troy said.

The couple fell asleep. They were so happy that their daughter was here.


End file.
